Sacrificio y honor
by Julchen awesome Beilschmidt
Summary: "Una princesa pone a su pueblo ante ella", eso aprendió desde la niñez. Pero siendo tan caprichosa como siempre, Adela necesita la protección de un caballero enviado desde un Reino cercano. Al descubrir el secreto más grande de este caballero, no supo como de pronto este le haría dudar sobre su gran enseñanza, al querer ser amada como mujer...por una mujer /Para mi amiga secreta.


**Un fic para mi amiga secreta: espero pases una linda navidad (les deseo lo mismo a mis otros lectores).**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **-Ennegrecidas y comillas:** pensamientos.

-Palabras entre los guiones: diálogos.

-Sin guiones: narración.

-Subrayado: **(ennegrecido)** título, lugar, tiempo.

 **Parejas:** nyo! Lietpol, polrus (me desagrada, pero es necesario), rusbela, ruspru.

 **Disclaimer:** _"Hetalia Axis Powers"_ pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya, el asombroso que aún no dibuja latinoamericanos. El siguiente fic participa en el reto: Amigo secreto 2016, para el foro Anteiku.

Mi amiga secreta es " _ **Milly Loca":**_ bueno, te conozco más por otro foro de rol, de Hetalia, en específico. Por ti existe el término "entrar estilo milly" XD me gustan tus fics, algunos siendo adaptaciones de canciones o películas conocidas, y tus personajes de rol…creo que te extraño XD sé que no hablamos mucho, y espero nos llevemos mejor el 2017.

Con eso, inicio este fic con una de tus parejas favoritas~

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

El deber de toda princesa, es cumplir las necesidades del pueblo ante todo, luego sé mujer; Eso le dijo su madre hace unos años, cuando ella tenía nueve años, en los jardines del palacio, haciendo coronas con las flores. La niña de cabellos rubios tenía una apariencia angelical ante la vista de su madre, padre y servidumbre.

Ojala ese momento hubiera sido eterno, pero, como dicen _"El tiempo no es amigo del hombre",_ ni siquiera de los justos, como sus padres.

La peste había llegado hasta su reino de forma misteriosa, azotando sin piedad a los habitantes, y la muerte era igualitaria entre el plebeyo y el noble.

A sus catorce años, Adela, hija del Rey Jaroslaw y la Reina Celestyna, Reyes de Polonia, había fallecido en la propagación de la peste. Pasando el luto en un color al que le tomaría odio; el negro, tal y como vestían sus padres con la piel fría y palida. Deseando que se levantaran aunque fuera imposible.

La muchacha desde entonces, no pudo volver a ver los jardines, pero supo estaban marchitos. Los estudios de su reino, de las relaciones con otros reinos que debía retomar luego de la peste, pero, principalmente, las vidas perdidas.

Algo no concordaba con la princesa, a pesar del luto, en vez de mostrarse más preocupada por sus futuros deberes reales, actuaba como una chica caprichosa, haciendo escándalos por todo. Le importaba el corte de su cabello, el color de su vestido, las joyas en su corona, que muchos dudaron de que sería una buena reina. Temían el día en que Adela cumpliera sus dieciocho años.

La Corte y el Consejero del fallecido Rey, pasaron por alto eso, hasta que…intentaron matarla. Un mercenario, enviado por un sujeto anónimo, hizo uso de su arco para asesinarla, sin éxito; rozó el blanco rostro de la futura soberana.

En ese momento, tomaron una decisión: necesitaba un protector.

Para el día del cumpleaños número dieciséis de la muchacha rubia, una persona de reluciente armadura, entró en el castillo, pasando por el puente levadizo, bajando de su caballo, y presentándose ante los hombres como Toris Laurinaitis, un caballero del Reino de Lituania, enviado por una deuda que su Rey tenía con el de Polonia.

−¿Cómo es su majestad?−pregunto, siendo escoltado por los hombres de ropaje elegante.

−Es muy bella, un ángel, heredera del cabello oro de su madre, y los ojos verdes de su difunto padre…−explicaba uno, vanagloriando su físico.

−No quiero ofenderos, pero me refería en cuanto a su forma de ser−intento ser lo más suave al hablar.

−Señor, es caprichosa, infantil y berrinchuda−fue la voz del Consejero quien fue directo al grano−Ese comportamiento se ve mal ante la nobleza, a la vez que muestra debilidad.

El caballero asintió y no dijo nada más, continuando hasta el gran salón.

−Espere aquí, debemos anunciarlo ante su alteza−dijo el Consejero.

Pasaron unos minutos, cuando escuchó como una potente voz lo presentaba: "Sir Toris Laurinaitis, caballero del Reino de Lituania".

Las primeras impresiones eran fundamentales, por ello, Aras (el viejo Consejero) tuvo que implorarle a la princesa para que tuviera un buen comportamiento ante el caballero, tomando en cuenta la timidez que mostraba la chica ante los desconocidos.

−Bienvenido Sir Toris de Lituania, espero que su llegada a Polonia no le haya dado problemas y el recibimiento le fuera grato−el castaño quedo sorprendido, sin esperarse dicho recibimiento luego de escuchar la descripción de los señores de la Corte.

−Su majestad, tengo el honor de decirle que no ha habido ningún inconveniente en el camino entre nuestros Reinos y en mi llegada−dice el de armadura.

Fue luego de eso, que la mente de la princesa se quedó en blanco.

−…Muéstrame tu pene−dijo con tal determinación, que puso pálidos al resto, y rojo al caballero.

Mil disculpas le dieron los hombres ante la vulgaridad de la muchacha, a quien la llevaron a un salón contiguo, recriminándole las palabras dichas al invitado. Sin embargo, lo que no se esperaban, era que el caballero, a pesar del encuentro desastroso, aceptará ser el protector de la princesa Adela. Dicho hecho, causó muchísima curiosidad en la futura soberana.

Generalmente, nadie querría estar con ella por su forma de ser con el resto ¿qué hizo que el chico no saliera huyendo?

La mañana pasó a ser mediodía, de mediodía al atardecer, y la joven rubia de ojos verdes, no podía sentirse más "acosada" en toda su corta vida. Era el deber de Sir Toris protegerla todo el tiempo, pero TODO el tiempo era agobiante.

−Sir caballero, ha cumplido muy bien su deber, ahora debo descansar en mis aposentos−intento cerrar la puerta doble, mas una mano detuvo la acción.

−No puedo dejarla sola.

−Sí, si puede…−el forcejeo de la puerta duró un largo rato, hasta que el hombre de armadura entró finalmente.

−¿Y sus doncellas?

−Las intimido usted−la muchacha, no se molestó en ser cortés con dicho varón, por su actitud sobreprotectora sin respeto a su espacio. Maldiciéndolo en su mente, no vio como él palpaba su cama, con paso lento se acercó a una de las cortinas, y espada en mano, atravesó la tela, asustando a la ojiverde. El horror se sumó a su mirada, al ver el cuerpo de un hombre caer al ser retirada la espada.

−Mi señora, ¿es suficiente prueba de que me necesita?−shockeada por el cadáver que, además, soltó una navaja en el momento de su muerte, asintió, aproximándose al caballero, rodeando al hombre sin vida.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Los meses habían pasado, y desde que Sir Toris encontró al asesino en la habitación de la princesa Adela, la relación de ambos seguía medianamente igual. La chica se fastidiaba por tener de sombra al lituano, pero el recuerdo de la posible navaja dándole fin a su propia vida le obliga a mantenerse a su lado.

Él era valiente, noble, astuto, sus doncellas suspiraban y soltaban risitas enamoradas al verlo pasar a su lado. Los hombres del Consejo, Aras incluido, estaban felices por su decisión de traerlo; los rumores de que había detenido el asesinato de la polaca, hicieron que ningún mercenario quisiera infiltrarse en el castillo, pues…los rumores siempre agregan ciertos detalles que, si bien rozaban en lo ridículo, la gente era lo suficientemente tonta para creerlo. Si ella no hubiera estado ahí, los hubiera creído inclusive.

Podía ser, por apariencia, su armadura, sus armas y tácticas, lo que lo hacían tan perfecto, y lo que lograba poner su corazón en un estado acelerado.

Sin embargo, la princesa no vio al caballero al despertar, pues, este se desvelaba protegiéndola. La molestia regresó a ella, ¿Por qué trasnochaba si ya nadie quería hacerle daño por los rumores? Así era su mentalidad. Se escapó de sus doncellas, aprovechando que el hombre no estaba encima suyo.

Cerca del castillo, había un lago de lo más precioso, que hace mucho no veía. La salida a este, no atravesaba el pueblo ni los jardines, por lo que, nadie la observaría ni sentiría la opresión en su pecho que siempre ignoraba como podía.

El agua era cristalina, preciosa, como ella, pero no caería como Narciso lo había hecho solo por su reflejo **(1).** La princesa, se sacó sus zapatos y metió los pies en el agua; helada y fresca, lo disfrutaba muchísimo.

Fue entonces cuando vio un cuerpo salir del agua, de figura esbelta y cabello castaño− ¿Sir Toris? ¿Te escapaste a darte un baño?−pensó, mirando su espalda…delgada. Extraño en verdad, pero lo impresionante fue verlo darse la vuelta, observando detalles que otros hombres no tenían.

Claro, era una mujer….

−¡Sois una mujer!−exclamó, sin sigilo alguno.

Sir Toris (o como sea que se llamase) se sumergió hasta el cuello, mirándola por primera vez con temor−¡¿Qué clase de ofensa es esta?!−pregunto con los puños apretados.

−Permita explicármelo−dijo la recién descubierta joven.

−Serás juzgada, y sí hiciste una brujería para parecer hombre o estas relacionado con alguna, morirás ahorcada en un santiamén−dijo, dándose la vuelta para acusarla ante el Consejo.

−¡Mi señora, dejadme explicárselo!−la castaña la alcanzó, sin esa voz grave con la que siempre hablaba, ahora sonando agudo como una mujer. Ella estaba vistiendo una camisa blanca pegada a su piel por salir apresurada del agua.

−Sois una mentirosa.

−Debía hacerlo, mi señora, el honor de mi familia estaba en riesgo−eso captó la atención de la ojiverde. De alguna u otra forma la lituana sería juzgada, así que ¿Qué perdía con escucharla?

−Prosigue…

−Verá, mi señora, mi padre era un campesino, un hombre honrado, casado con una mujer honrada, teniendo tres hijos; dos varones y una muchacha. Éramos de vida sencilla y no nos quejamos nunca de eso, pues no nos importaba−Hablaba con respiración agitada−Pero una primavera, un señor noble apareció, declarando que quería que todas las muchachas vírgenes nos presentáramos ante él, para escoger una esposa. Claro que, mis padres, a pesar de todo, no me dejaron ir, y solo tres muchacha fueron; al día siguiente, vimos que no deseaba una esposa, sino una mujer con la que pasar su noche, y deshonró a esas mujeres, tomándolas por la fuerza. Este hombre, más encima, venía acompañado de un chico de mi edad, y parecía tan cruel como él−para esta parte de la historia, sus ojos mostraban las emociones al recordar eso−No supimos quien fue, pero yo creo que fue el muchacho, quien ordeno llevarse a las mujeres, entrando a las casas, matando a los maridos, dañando a los hermanos. Mi familia hizo lo que pudo, huimos al bosque buscando un lugar donde escondernos−sus ojos se cristalizaron−mi padre murió defendiéndonos, mi madre tuvo el destino de todas esas mujeres, pero con esos hombres en ese mismo bosque…mis hermanos y yo escapamos, pero, siendo mujer y primogénita, y viniendo del pueblo de malos rumores, nadie quería acercárseme. Pasamos hambre, de pueblo en pueblo…hasta que corte mi largo cabello a esta altura, escogí la ropa más grande de mi segundo hermano y nos presentamos como tres varones. Al final, un hombre se apiado de nosotros, y nos llevó hasta la Corte de Lituania, ante su Rey. Él necesitaba un hombre más, así que me ofrecí a servirle. Me convertí en un caballero, bautizándome como Toris Laurinaitis. Siendo un caballero mi honor puede ser reestablecido, por favor mi señora, si yo soy descubierta, mis hermanos pagaran las consecuencias, y ya han sufrido mucho…

La joven polaca, había estado impactada por la historia…no se esperaba eso, en especial que sonara tan verídico; lo sentía así, y no supo cuando fue como cambió de opinión sobre la otra, perdonándola. Pero saliendo con una ventaja…

−Los días que no haya nadie vigilándonos o cuando nos encontremos en mis aposentos, te escoger unos vestidos que te harán recordarte tu época de mujer−soltó en burla.

−Mi señora, sus vestidos son diferentes a los que yo usaba…

−Deberás usarlo en la noche, cuando estén todos dormidos−ignoraba lo que decía con suavidad la lituana− y además, no serás tan molesta, ósea, ya los espantaste a todos…

La chica suspiro, agradeciendo que la princesa no la delatara, y a la vez, el pesar de que sería molestada y manipulada para no decir su secreto.

−¿Vuestro nombre, Sir caballero de genero indeciso?− hablando con respeto falso que en verdad era burla, mostrada en su pose y mirada.

−Regina, mi señora, Regina Laurinaitis.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Esto parecía un juego, uno donde uno de los jugadores, la caballero, hacia uso de su conocimiento de la batalla, peleas para proteger a la polaca, mostrando que la gran confianza que esta poseía era peligroso. Al mismo tiempo, la princesa tenía su As bajo la manga: el secreto de Toris/Regina, obligaba a la lituana de ojos zafiro a ser más flexible con ella.

Verse con un vestido de una chica de alta cuna, nunca se lo espero, pero viéndose en el espejo…supo que por algo nació en la sencillez, no le quedaba para nada.

−Regina.

−¿Si mi señora?

−Eres hermosa−soltó sin mala intención, mientras la otra joven abría la boca, sorprendida del halago.

−No mient-

−No he de mentir en cuanto a belleza, incluso me pones celosa−dice juguetona.

Regina, Regina tener una confidente que no era nada más ni nada menos que la princesa tenía su ventajas, convirtiendo está en una amistad que tomaba un camino peligroso.

Pasó un año, y las miradas entre ellas cambiaron, y solo Aras lo habían notado. Sentía pesar pues la niña que vio crecer no podría estar con el caballero que estaba robando su corazón; Pero él no sabía que era más complicado que eso: una mujer amando a otra, era prohibido y doloroso, más porque, una voz en la cabeza de ambas, les decía que no iba a terminar bien.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Los del Consejo lo habían decidido; la princesa Adela tendría la edad perfecta para contraer matrimonio y ascender al trono. Pronto se acercaba la fecha del cumpleaños, buscaban pretendientes para su futura soberana. Con quienes tenían mejores relaciones, su riqueza y su conocimiento militar; Iván Braginsky era el perfecto futuro esposo para ella, pensaban.

Esta se encontraba, mientras tanto, siendo peinada por una de sus doncellas, con la mirada perdida, usando un vestido de su color favorito: rosa.

Tocaron la puerta, anunciándose como el protector de la rubia de ojos verdes. Con un gesto, la doncella se retiró haciendo una reverencia, para retirarse. Al salir la otra, Regina entró, con unos ojos serios, opacos, y sus labios en una fina línea.

−Me lo han dicho…−empezó−te casarás en tu cumpleaños.

−Lo sé−respondió en un tono apagado.

−Dicen que es un hombre que es considerado un gran militar, por lo que…también me pedirán que me vaya−el desconcierto y la tristeza, así fueron conectados ambas miradas−, ya que ven que no necesitas un protector si tienes a un esposo que te sepa defender.

−Que sea mi esposo no signifique que le dé el honor de defenderme−espetó con enojo−hemos estado juntas mucho tiempo, y aunque pase el resto de mi condenada vida con él, no revisara las cortinas como lo haces tú, no será mi sombra como tú, no será un amigo, ni se vería bien con un vestido.

−Es porque es un hombre.

−Es porque no es Regina; mi amiga, confidente, hermosa y valiente…−dijo, causando un leve rubor en las mejillas ajenas, quien agachó el rostro para mostrar su tristeza−A veces envidio a los plebeyos; ellos se casan porque aman a alguien, pero yo, como princesa, no puedo darme ese lujo, debo sacrificarme por mi Reino, para que ellos tengan lo que necesiten…nunca podré ser mujer, siempre princesa−su cabello escondía su cara con una expresión de frustración, pena, resignación y furia.

Se quedaron en silencio, quebrado cuando la muchacha con la armadura abrazó a la noble, sintiendo ambas paz en los brazos de la otra.

−Le pediré al Consejo de que te dejen quedarte como mi protectora, digo, protector−rio, luego de esa descarga de palabras−No quiero que te separes de mí.

Adela creyó tener un mal en el oído, pues creía que había un bombear fuerte, veloz, en el pecho de Regina.

−Mi señora, haré todo lo que pueda para estar a su lado−dijo, provocando que ambos corazones bombearan a la misma velocidad y ritmo.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Antes del cumpleaños y la boda, quisieron que ambos prometidos se conocieran en una fiesta organizada por la Corte. La princesa, esa noche se veía radiante, alumbrando a invitados pero en especial a "Toris", con su diadema en la cabeza, y un collar color oro. Un hermoso ángel, para sus ojos, y, esperaba que el prometido de ella viera lo mismo.

Hablando del mismo, una voz potente, anunciando la entrada de Iván Braginsky y compañía, alertó a todos de posar su mirada por donde pasaría el hombre. Este los dejó boquiabiertos, con su cabello ribo albino y peculiares ojos violeta, acompañado de una joven de bella figura, ojos zafiro y rostro de porcelana.

Sin embargo, el caballero no supo cómo reaccionar al ver un rostro que creyó nunca volver a ver.

Ambos prometidos se sentaron cerca, e intentaron intercambiar palabras, bastante diplomáticos. Pero un descuido de Adela, fue suficiente para que Iván supiera su debilidad; los ojos verdes giraban levemente, preocupados, hacia unos azules de un joven con armadura,.

Se disculpó con la distraída polaca, y se acercó a su hermana, susurrándole, instrucciones que ella jamás negaba a él.

−Sedúcelo, como solo tú sabes hacerlo−por sus ojos violetas, paso la malicia.

Como una muñeca sin vida, obedeció sin chistar, solo por petición del ser que más amaba en ese mundo, de una manera que él jamás la amaría.

De la mirada de la princesa, despareció su caballero, sin saber a donde fue.

Este seguía a la hermana del noble, quien, le pidió hablar sobre un tema de los novios, y tratándose de Adela, "él" no se podía negar.

Sin esperarlo, los labios de la joven bielorrusa se estamparon contra los suyos, intentando provocarle sentimientos lujuriosos como lo hacía con el resto de los hombres. Extrañada, veía como él trataba de alejarse; Con que un hombre enamorado, estos eran difíciles, pero no imposibles, estos siempre cedían ante su belleza eslava. Lo empujo hasta una habitación.

−E-Espere, señorita, no haga esto…−pidió, con temor.

−Cualquier hombre desearía estar en tu lugar…−dijo quitándose la ropa.

−" **Pero yo no soy un hombre"−** pensó Regina. Su miedo se iba cumpliendo, cuando la otra intentaba quitarle la armadura−¡Aléjese señorita!−exclamó, sorprendida de la fuerza de la otra mujer.

Natasha removía las partes de la armadura, aún sorprendida por la actitud del chico ¿acaso tan enamorado estaba que no caía en el deseo? Eso pensaba, hasta que quito una pieza importante…que detuvo sus acciones.

Se separó instantáneamente de él, o más bien de ella. Colocándose las ropas lo más rápido posible, para salir huyendo. La caballero tardó un poco más en reaccionar, poniéndose su armadura.

Cuando llegó al salón, vio a la misma joven hablando al oído al prometido de Adela. Este la encontró y en sus ojos vio lo que hace tiempo observó, antes de los gritos de su adre y la desgarradora muerte de su padre: los violetas crueles del joven muchacho.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

La exclamación de la Corte, semanas antes de la boda, se escuchó por todo el salón. Aras no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, y Adela, nunca espero que llegará ese día.

−Su alteza Braginsky, no quiero ofenderlo pero ¿puede repetir lo que dijo?−dijo uno de los más viejos.

−Como oyó, señor, el caballero, el digno protector de su princesa Adela, mi prometida, es nada más ni nada menos que una mujer−dijo, con una gran sonrisa que provocó la ira en la mencionada polaca.

−Pero eso es imposible−esta vez hablo el allegado a la chica−sin ofenderlo, pero el Rey de Lituania no nos enviaría a una mujer para proteger a la princesa, él debería haber estado al tanto desde un inicio−argumentó.

−Ustedes solo han descubierto este secreto por mí, yo creo que su majestad, el Rey de Lituania, tampoco ha estado enterado−dijo con burla−enviaré un mensajero a su alteza, diciéndole que le quite privilegios a cualquier allegado o familiar de esta mentirosa…

−¡NO!−exclamó Adela, sintiendo todas las miradas, sorprendidas o disgustadas sobre ella−Dejen de verlo por el lado de la mentira; ella me ha protegido de asesinos, desde el primer día, y sin importar su género, ha hecho mejor trabajo que cualquier otro protector.

La explosión de voces hacía eco en el salón, pero Aras vio el efecto que ocurrió en esta; discutían entre sí, no le reclamaban a la princesa. Siendo hombres viejos, tradicionales, algunos veían que la joven rubia tenía razón, pero otros apoyaban al prometido.

−¡Silencio!−gritó Aras para callarlos. Miró con orgullo a la chica, por un segundo, para luego tener una postura seria−Que entre la chica.

Las puertas se abrieron, con dos hombres de armadura, escoltando al caballero. Este se inclinó ante la mirada preocupada de su adorada princesa, y el admirado Consejero, pero con el prometido, tuvo que hacerlo por diplomacia.

−Con esa armadura no podemos ver nada, Sir Toris~−dijo Iván.

−…−Toris se quedó en silencio.

−Pero no hay que humillarte, sacándote toda la armadura, ante estos hombres tan tradicionales−se levantó y se acercó al castaño, quitándole el cabello que tenía cubriendo su cuello−observen bien, ¿hay alguna diferencia?

Entonces, Regina y Adela, supieron que no había una forma de escaparse de esa. Además de las partes íntimas, había otra cosa que delataba a una mujer. La rubia maldecía el que la lituana no tuviera la manzana de Adán.

Los hombres presentes exclamaron más indignados, y algunos con decepción. La próxima soberana, observó a Aras, como cayó bruscamente en su asiento, con la mirada perdida. Un cumulo de lágrimas se juntó en los ojos de la princesa, reaccionando cuando vio como tomaban bruscamente a Regina, para llevársela al calabazo.

−Creo que está más que clara la condena, no podemos dejar que la vergüenza siga entre los vivos−dijo con una mirada tétrica el eslavo.

−¡No lo hagan!−otra vez, ella salto a defenderla. Braginsky se sorprendió, descubriendo otra cosa.

−Su majestad, ¿es posible de que usted haya sabido del secreto de Laurinaitis?−sus ojos brillaban con una rara diversión.

−Yo…-

−Su majestad, la princesa Adela, nunca se enteró, fui muy cuidadosa−Adela estaba desesperada ¿Regina se estaba hundiendo sola?−he de pagar las consecuencias−dijo con mirada seria y desafiante al rubio plateado.

−Su familia ha de pagarlas también~

−Lamento informarle, que eso no está en sus manos, mi señor−intervino Aras−por lo que sé, es que el Rey de Lituania juró hace unos meses proteger a los hermanos de su mejor caballero, que hemos descubierto hoy que no era lo que decía ser, pero la promesa del Rey es eterna, así que, dudó que en verdad los castiguen por las acciones de su…hermana−una mueca de disgusto del eslavo, y la esperanza y tranquilidad, por parte de las dos únicas mujeres de la sala.

Se llevaron a la muchacha lituana, pero ella pudo escuchar perfectamente lo último:

−Condenada a la horca para mañana al mediodía.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Ahora vestía harapos que le dieron al tirarla al calabozo, mucho menos pesado que su armadura arrebatada, pero menos bonito que los vestidos de su hermosa princesa. Su hermosa princesa de dorada cabellera, y ojos verdes como los arboles; ojala pudiese haberla visto con una corona de flores, embelleciéndola más su angelical presencia. Su timidez, confianza en ocasiones y su melodiosa y contagiosa risa.

−Lo que daría por verte antes de partir…−susurró, ignorando el sonido de la puerta de los calabozos.

−Regina…−habló una voz quebrada. La luz de la antorcha, mostró el rostro de quien pensaba hace unos segundos, pero con la marca de lágrimas recorriéndole.

−¡Mi señora! ¿Qué hace aquí?−a pesar de su deseo, sabia el peligro por el que corría la rubia.

−Vengo a buscarte−dijo con determinación, sorprendiendo a la otra mujer−Debes huir, Aras me ayudó y tiene un caballo, solo debo sacarte de aquí.

Apenas dijo eso, insertó la llave en la ranura, abriéndola y entrando por la castaña. Esta seguía sorprendida por la presencia de la noble, hasta sentir la mano de la polaca sobre su brazo, zafándose.

−¿Qué haces Regina? Tienes que escapar−dijo.

−No puedo…mi honor−Adela odio escuchar esa palabra en ese momento.

−Debes escapar Regina, hazlo, incluso me echare la culpa−decía desesperada por sacarla, mientras la otra luchaba por quedarse.

−Mi señora, no…

−¡Razona, dios mío! ¡Es tu vida y te la quieren arrebatar!−insistía con las lágrimas regresando sus ojos verdes.

−Adela…

−No quiero verte morir−dijo cayendo de rodillas, trayendo consigo la mirada preocupada de la ojiazul. Conectaron miradas, una nublada por el agua salina y la otra sin parpadear−…Te amo.

La confesión hizo su corazón latir dolorosamente, al nivel de querer llorar junto con su señora, su ángel…que sería comprometida con un demonio. Sí, podía escapar, pero sabía que eso causaría muchos problemas para el Reino de su amada. El prometido se quedaría como monarca, y haría lo mismo que le hizo a su pueblo.

No, no solo era honor, ella conocía a Adela, y esta marcaría justicia ante el infeliz joven que ordeno la masacre junto con el adulto de rasgos asiaticos.

Tomo el rostro de la polaca entre sus manos, admirándola.

−¿Amarías a una mujer que huye?

Las palabras se quedaron en la garganta de la princesa. Quería que ella viviera, lejos, muy lejos de quien la conociera, debía decir que _"sí"._ No obstante, estaría mintiéndose a sí misma; Regina no era cobarde, y si huyo una vez fue porque su familia lo requería. Vio que, siendo sus hermanos protegidos por una promesa real, nadie les haría daño, por lo que ya no la necesitaban. Ella había madurado con su presencia, y se defendería con inteligencia, y conocimientos que le transmitió,…no necesitaba protección.

¿Por qué Dios? ¿Por qué alguien tan noble de alma como Regina, alguien quien se sacrifica y no huiría cuando ya no era requerida?

El silencio de la rubia, fue suficiente para responder a la lituana.

−Si esta es…la última vez…−dijo con voz queda la muchacha de sangre azul−quiero pasar a tu lado esta noche.

El primer beso de la soberana fue entregada a la mujer caballero, esa noche, antes de su muerte. Puede que haya sido imaginación de la propia rubia, pero sintió caricias reales, suspiros y una cercanía que no había tenido con nadie.

Cuando ambas se encontraban adormiladas, Regina le susurró unas últimas cosas: la verdad sobre Iván Braginsky, y que, a pesar de no ser ella quien pueda cumplirlo, su corazón es de la princesa, por lo que dejará su venganza en sus manos. La chica aceptó sin dudarlo, pues ya lo tenía pensado.

−" _Una princesa siempre antepone su Reino ante su figura de mujer",_ te oí decir una vez−dijo besándole la nuca−pues no desesperes, mi amada; algún día, el Reino ya no será tan importante, pues se lo dejaras a alguien igual de noble o sabio que tú. Cuando ese día llegué, serás mujer por completo, y tomarás la decisión de lo que quieras−decía besando hasta sus mejillas, mientras la princesa sonrió ante una idea.

−Cuando llegué ese día…te volveré a ver−dijo, mientras la ojiazul la miraba preocupada.

−No hagas algo solo por mí.

−Regina, dijiste que debía yo de tomar la decisión…

−Pero puede que cambies de idea.

−Contigo no, siempre serás la dueña de mi corazón−dictamino, llevando la mano ajena hacia la parte palpitante y vital del ser humano.

−Adela, te amaré; aún si mi corazón deje de latir mañana, mi alma contiene mi amor por ti.

−Y yo te amaré, Regina; atesorando tu alma, tu recuerdo y anhelando la próxima vez que nos veamos.

Con esas palabras, hicieron una promesa sellada en esa noche, donde la princesa y su caballero, se hicieron una despedida momentánea, hasta el reencuentro futuro.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Se escuchaban las campanadas de la iglesia, mientras se observaba la figura femenina acercarse al objeto que le daría muerte. En el camino, varios pueblerinos le lanzaban verduras y frutas, insultándola, aún si no sabían el porqué, haciéndolo solo porque estaba caminando hacia la horca.

Frente a esta, estaba el Consejero, con una mirada triste hacia la joven castaña. El futuro esposo de la princesa, disfrutaba de quitarse al fin a esa mujer de encima, además provocaba debilidad a su prometida: mataba dos pájaros de uno.

Sin embargo lo desconcertó, verla ahí, con una sonrisa, y una corona de flores ¿por qué se veía contenta al saber que su amante sería colgada? Miró hacia la condenada, y en ella no había miedo, lo desafiaba ¡a él! Había una confianza que no observó en otros a quien vio morir por su mano.

La sonrisa de Adela se acentuaba a ella, con una combinación de tristeza y felicidad inexplicable. Al verse ambos, le provocaba un sentimiento que no había sentido hace mucho, desde que él mismo mato a Ganshük para dejar de tener terror.

El verdugo dio inicio a la ejecución de la muchacha, quien cerró los ojos, con un rostro tranquilo, diciendo en silencio unas palabras a su amada…y la trampilla se abrió cayendo el cuerpo convulsionante de Regina, dándole de apoco la muerte.

Aras se preocupó, al ver las lágrimas de la princesa juntarse en la sonrisa de Adela.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 _Han pasado diez años desde su muerte, y agradezco que aquello haya sucedido, y de lo que nos salvamos al no tenerle presente, a ese eslavo maldito._

 _La extraña muerte de mi ex –prometido, Iván Braginsky, no había sido nada más que parte de un plan que había ideado, desde que supe que él fue el joven que mando a tomar por la fuerza a las mujeres, matando a los padres de mi amada Regina; De no ser por ella, nos habría ocurrido lo mismo._

 _La venganza, la había tenido en mente, pero necesitaba la ayuda en específica de otros. Siendo caballero, una digna, no fue difícil encontrar ayuda para cuando supieron de su muerte. En especial de sus hermanos, y el Rey de Lituania mismo (me excuse con mi prometido diciendo de que debía hacer una visita diplomática al soberano antes de casarme). La noticia los afecto, pero siendo una de las últimas voluntades de su hermana (y, para que mentir, ellos también lo querían), apoyaron por completo el plan._

 _Eduard, el hermano segundo de Regina, un día me presentó a un compañero de Regina, Gilbert, quien declaro, su nombre era Julchen; al igual que mi caballero, sufrió la pérdida de su abuelo, y por poco de su hermano menor. Por lo que, una vez descubrieron el secreto de la otra, lo mantuvieron en eso._

 _Hicimos pasar a Julchen en una doncella, una de las mías, enseñándole lo suficiente para llamar la atención de mi prometido. El plan salió exitosamente, cuando escuché como él declaraba su amor a mi aliada. Unos días antes de la boda, encontraron el cuerpo de Iván sin vida. Supe que el veneno que me dio Eduard dio resultado, pues creyeron que había muerto por razones naturales. Julchen hizo bien su trabajo, pero, extrañamente, a ella también la encontramos muerta. No fue por Natasha, dado que ella pasó vigilada por algunos de mis guardias con discreción y fue la que peor reaccionó al ver a su hermano muerto. Se suicidó ese mismo día._

 _Raivis, el hermano pequeño de Regina, nos confesó que, si bien todo salía de acuerdo al plan, no esperaba que Julchen se enamorará de Braginsky ¿Había sido un suicidio? Mi caballero se lo hubiera perdonado, en contra de lo que pienso, dando que sí es por amor, no lo consideraba una traición…Nada fabuloso._

 _Me convertí en Reina, sin esposo, pero con el apoyo del Reino lituano, y de mi Consejero Aras. Fueron difíciles, pero lo hicimos. Por fin pude ver los jardines, después de tantos años. Veía a mi madre cerca de las flores, haciendo coronas conmigo. A mi padre, en su caballo, entre la gente del pueblo con una sonrisa. A Regina, probándose mis vestidos._

 _Para quien lea estas paginas, quizá hayan pasado los años, pero aquí digo que mi trono estará en buenas manos, bajo el Consejo de Aras y de Eduard. Extrañare a Raivis y su sinceridad._

 _Pero Regina, me has esperado mucho tiempo, digo yo. Es tiempo de ir tomada de tu mano, en la forma en que no podemos separarnos: nuestra alma._

 _Reina he dejado de ser, por fin, mujer soy._

 _Adela._

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Espero les haya gustado la lectura, en especial a Milly.

Dejen reviews o pónganlo en favoritos~

 **¡Feliz navidad a todos! ¡y año nuevo también!**

 **Sayonara! Goodbye! Tschuws!**


End file.
